Emily Quinn
]] Emily Quinn is one of the Missing Children from history. Her real identity is Lieserl Einstein, the illegitimate daughter of Albert Einstein. ''Before The Missing Days before she is supposed to die from scarlet fever as Lieserl Einstein, Emily was kidnapped and unaged into a baby by Gary and Hodge, who wanted to sell her and 35 other stolen children in the future. However, while transporting them to the future, Gary and Hodge were forced to abandon the babies. The babies crash-landed in the late twentieth century, where they were each adopted by new families. Emily was adopted and raised by her mother and father Ohio, who work as a special-ed teacher and a factory worker, respectively. During her childhood, as shown by an Elucidator projection, she blew seeds off dandelion stems, played an angel in a Christmas pageant, received an A-plus on a math test, and got a miniature microscope for a birthday present. The Missing Series Found Like the other Missing Children, Emily attends the adoption conference which turns out to be a ploy by Gary and Hodge, who lure them into and trap them inside the Time Cave. They split up into groups and interrogate Gary, Hodge, JB, and Angela; seeing who they want to trust. Emily interrogates Angela along with Jonah, Katherine, Chip, and Alex. Sent After Jonah, Katherine, Chip, and Alex return to the Time Cave from 1485, a confused Emily asks why Jonah and Katherine look so dirty when they were seemingly gone for only a second. Caught Despite JB promising Jonah in the epilogue of ''Torn that the Time Agency would not send anybody through time for a while, he is forced to do so when Albert Einstein endangers time by studying The 1611 Time Split instead of relativity, something directly caused by Second during the events of Torn. As a "last-ditch effort" to "stabilize time", JB dispatches Emily to a Time Hollow and asks her if she would be willing to finish living out her past as Lieserl Einstein on an impromptu basis. Emily agrees to do so in order to try and help save time. JB sends her to 1903 the moment after she was kidnapped by Gary and Hodge. Due to time travel, she arrives in 1903 weeks after Jonah and Katherine, despite leaving the twenty-first century before they did. After being inexplicably sent to 1903, Jonah and Katherine stalk Albert Einstein's wife Mileva to her parents' house and suddenly see Emily appear inside her tracer, restoring her past as their daughter Lieserl Einstein. Emily escapes from her tracer before Lieserl dies and the three of them are forced to tell Mileva the truth about Lieserl surviving scarlet fever after being kidnapped from time. Upon finding out, Mileva further disturbs time when she tries to force Albert Einstein and Emily to meet, which never occurred in original time. As a result, her actions cause time in 1903 to freeze. Jonah, Katherine, Emily, and Mileva are then sent to the Time Hollow where JB and Hadley are frozen. Mileva later freezes Jonah, Katherine, and Emily, and uses the Elucidator to watch the latter's twenty-first century life to catch up on her daughter's childhood. When she is finished, she unfreezes only Jonah and asks him to help her unfreeze time. Katherine and Emily remain frozen while Jonah and Mileva correct time by replacing Einstein's notes on time splitting with notes and calculations on his theory of relativity. After Mileva returns Jonah's Elucidator to him, JB and Hadley send Jonah, Katherine, Emily, and Angela back to a Time Hollow so they could see what Mileva used the Elucidator for. The six of them watch as Mileva uses the Elucidator to travel through time and visit Albert on his deathbed, where she tells him the truth about what happened to their daughter Lieserl, first telling him about her kidnapping from time and then telling him about her new life as Emily in the twenty-first century. Mileva then shocks everybody by revealing that she unaged their schizophrenic teenaged son, Tete, and sent him to the future where he was cured and grew up to become JB. ''Redeemed'' In the epilogue, Emily is seen at the Skidmores' party with Daniella McCarthy and a few other girls. Most of the girls act shocked when Jordan mentions that the Skidmores are adopting Second; however, Emily still pats the baby and says he's "a lucky kid" because "he'll have the whole family watching out for him". Description Emily has long, wavy, dark hair. When younger, she had a steady gaze that made Jonah think she would be an interesting person when she grew up. She stays calm in emergencies and can think. She is known to have an aptitude for math and science. Like her birth mother, Mileva Einstein, she is logical and observant. She is also shown to be brave, being willing to relive her past and help restore time while it was frozen in the twenty-first century, despite knowing it would be dangerous. Jordan appreciates how kindly she treated Kevin despite knowing that he was originally Second. Appearances * Found (Book One) * Sent (Book Two) * Caught (Book Five) * Redeemed (Book Eight) Category:Supporting Character Category:Caught